revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikari Kagura
| weapon = "Blossom Bright" rope dagger (after Episode 08 "Caliculus Bright" dagger (before Episode 08 | revues = Revue of Passion Revue of Solitude Revue of Fate (Duet) Revue of Tragedy Revue of Astral Sins | debut = Chapter 1 (Show Must Go On) Chapter 1 (4-koma) Chapter 1 (Overture) Episode 1 (anime) | voiactj = Suzuko Mimori Mimori Suzuko 三森すずこ | voiacte = Patricia Duran }} Hikari Kagura (神楽ひかり, Kagura Hikari) is the deuteragonist of the Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight franchise. She is a second year student from the Actor Training Department at Seisho Music Academy's 99th Graduating Class. A prodigious stage girl who studied abroad in an English theatrical school and is Karen's childhood friend. Having seen a performance of a revue called "Starlight" with Karen, she shared her "destiny" with her. After reuniting with Karen, she participates in the mysterious revues as if compelled by something... https://revuestarlight.com/character/ Appearance Hikari has cerulean blue eyes and long, straight black hair that goes below her waist and is generally styled loose. She always wears a twin star clip gifted to her by Karen on the right side of her bangs. Her Seisho uniform consists of a gray blazer and skirt, a white button-up shirt, a red ribbon tie, and brown loafers, which she wears with semi sheer black tights. Her casual outfit consists of a plain white knee-length sundress with bell sleeves and a deep V neck with blue hems, under which she wears a plain blue top, and blue ballerina flats. In her revue outfit, she wears a blue jacket with golden and piping, a standing type collar with a golden tassel at the joint, white turnbacks with golden piping, red cuff flaps with a golden trim, and double golden armbands and epaulettes. Her belt is golden with a silver buckle identical to Karen's. Her skirt is a blue knife pleat skirt with a white band near the bottom, a blue ribbon at the back, and a light blue tulle dress tail. Like all the other girls, she wears black boots with golden trim detailing and a tassel, as well as a pelisse jacket with golden piping, held to a red shoulder belt by a golden aiguillette and a golden button. Unlike the rest of the girls, though, the jacket is blue, and goes over her right shoulder. Her star clip becomes a diadem in her revue outfit. Additionally, she wears an accessory in the shape of Mr. White near her belt. Her weapon is a rope dagger with a blue stone at the base of the blade. Personality Coming soon... Background Hikari grew up in Japan and was likely close friends with Karen throughout her early childhood. At the age of 5, as she was going to be moving away soon, she bought the barrettes with Karen and promised to someday perform on stage together. She then moved to England for 12 years and attended the Royal Academy for Theatrical Art, where she participated in Revues much like the ones in Seisho. Before the events of the anime, she is encouraged by the Giraffe to move back to Japan and attempt Seisho's Revues. Plot Coming soon... Relationships Karen Aijo Karen and Hikari are childhood friends. They made a promise which they would be in the next Starlight together. Revues Revue of Passion: Vs Junna. (interrupted by Karen) Revue of Solitude: Vs Nana. Revue of Fate (Duet): Vs Maya and Claudine. Revue of Tragedy: Vs Karen. Revue of Astral Sins: Vs Karen. Trivia * Hikari was in England for 12 years. * Hikari is the only Seisho Academy student to have a blue Revue cloak, likely because of her participation in previous Revues with a different outfit theme. References https://revuestarlight-en.net/tp-philosophy-teams/kagura-hikari/ Category:Characters Category:Seisho Students Category:Stage Girls